Arrête de penser
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Ou comment les quiproquos et aléas de la vie peuvent prêter à confusion lorsque tout n'est pas dit et le plus important seulement suggéré...


_**Titre:** Arrête de penser_

_**Auteur:** Yume_

_**Source:** The GazettE_

_**Disclaimer:** Second one shot. je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de là, mes one shot sont des cadeaux mais aussi et surtout des exercices qui m'aident énormément et me permettent de tester loeins de nouvelles choses pour ma futures fic à chapitres qui s'appellera "Scorpions" et qui en construction depuis que j'ai finit "Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses" et qui n'est pas prête d'être finit étant donné que 'jai énormément d'infos à ammasser pour pouvoir l'écrire et que je n'en ai malheureusement pas les moyens ni le temps, mais ça viendra._

_D'un autre style, l parait pourtant qu'on reconnait toujours ma plume dans les écrits qui vont suivre._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**_Arrête de penser..._**

Trente ans... déjà.

Il avait pourtant dit qu'à trente ans il essaierait de fonder une famille et serait marié.

Pourtant, il n'en a pas tellement envie; il n'en as jamais eu réellement envie...

Aucune femme ne l'attire. Aucune ne s'intéresse à ce qu'il est vraiment. Toutes ne voient que cette façade de guitariste aguicheur et hurlent tant qu'elles peuvent leur « amour »; leur fantasme plutôt.

Trente ans...

Il se sent vieillir, il se croit vieux...il ne sait pas s'il continuera comme ça encore longtemps.

Sentir de moins en mois sont corps pendant les fan-services, ou simplement ne plus être épaule contre épaule pour créer une nouvelle chanson ensemble; ne plus sentir son bras passer autour de ses épaules pour le féliciter à la fin d'un concert. Ne plus avoir cette proximité qui leur faisait choisir, toujours, la même chambre d'hôtel pendant les tournées. Ne plus savoir de quoi parler avec lui. Ne pas savoir si c'est de l'amour ou une forte amitié.

Et aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire.

Une fois encore, il le passera seul. Il ne pourra même plus aller frapper chez le guitariste de Kaggra qui habite à côté pour lui proposer une beuverie...non habitait à côté. Il a déménagé aujourd'hui depuis quoi... trois mois peut être. Il ne sais plus vraiment.

Il prend une bouteille... personne ne lui a souhaité, cet anniversaire; ce changement de dizaine.

Personne, pas même Reita en se moquant de lui; pas même Ruki avec son sourire en coin, gouailleur; pas même Kai avec son doux sourire dans les yeux qu'il voit de moins en mois souvent. Personne, et encore moins Uruha.

Uruha qui d'habitude se jette dans ses bras en riant avant de le traiter de vieux et de partir en courant devant son regard fâché. Uruha qui revenait pour se faire pardonner immédiatement après d'un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

Ces baisers, le jour de son anniversaire, de noël ou du jour de l'an, il les aime tellement. Il les apprécie plus que tout parce qu'ils sont rares.

Alors, quand parfois Uruha l'embrasse sans raison aucune entre deux enregistrements ou deux partie de live, il est heureux et il donne tout ce qu'il a ensuite. Pour qu'il soit fier de lui, pour pouvoir sentir son bras sur ses épaules, pour voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur et de fierté, pour l'entendre lui souffler « bravo » au creux de l'oreille entre deux sanglots.

Seulement, ça fait longtemps que toutes ces attentions, il n'y a plus droit. Alors il descend la moitié de la bouteille. D'un coup, comme ça.

Les larmes montent.

Il a passé la journée à broyer du noir dans son salon. Pas un appel, pas un message. Il sait bien que ses parents l'appelleront ce soir, que sa sœur lui enverra un message tout comme son frère... mais pour ce dernier se sera demain. Parce qu'il aura oublier...encore une fois.

Il reprend sa bouteille et la finit.

Le téléphone sonne. Alors il se lève et décroche.

- Suguru?

- Oui maman? Tu vas bien?

Il se force a sourire. Son portable vibre dans sa poche. Il l'attrape mécaniquement et lis le message de sa sœur pendant que sa mère lui raconte les dernières nouvelles de Mie et lui demande des siennes.

- Je vais bien.

- Bon anniversaire.

- Merci maman.

- Tu le fais avec tes amis?

- Oui.

Et il ment, pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

- Passe leur le bonjour alors.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ton père te souhaite également un bon anniversaire mais il ne peux pas parler, angine blanche. Il est aphone.

- Au moins il ne râle pas, dit-il en riant.

Ça sonne faux.

- Oui, c'est sur. Aller je te laisse te préparer pour ta soirée. On t'embrasse tout les deux.

- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi. A bientôt.

Et il raccroche. Il se sent mal, il n'aime pas mentir à sa mère.

Alors qu'il retourne au salon, il répond machinalement au message de sa sœur. « merci. La bise a tout le monde. Porte toi bien Onee-chan »

Simple. Habituel. Il n'est pas doué pour dire ce qu'il ressent. Surtout à ceux qu'il aime. Encore moins à Uruha.

De toute façon, il ne supporterai pas d'être rejeté.

Il va pour attraper une autre bouteille et se rend compte qu'il n'en a plus. Alors lui vient l'idée d'aller frapper à côté; mais à côté il n'y a plus personne...

Solitude...

Il est presque 21 heure maintenant et il tourne en rond. Il ne veut pas jouer. Il penserait trop à Uruha. Il ne veut pas penser à Uruha.

À Uruha, qui lui manque. Terriblement. Au point qu'il en a mal au coeur. Au point qu'il doute d'être encore son ami. Parce que même si ça fait lui fait mal, il préfère ne rien dire et être son ami que lui avouer et le perdre.

Il a peur de le perdre. De le perdre pour toujours. De le perdre vraiment pour toujours. Il ne veut pas perdre Uruha.

Cette fois c'est la sonnette qui retenti. Il se lève, « comme un robot » pense-t-il et va ouvrir.

Il n'a pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit qu'il est a terre. Ruki sur le ventre. Il lève les yeux et voit Kai qui sourit derrière Reita qui se moque de lui.

Et Kai sourit vraiment. Et Reita se moque gentiment de lui alors que Ruki se colle à lui pour lui faire un « câlin comme pour les papis qu'on a pas vu depuis longtemps et qu'on aime beaucoup » ce qui fait sourire Aoi, encore plus rire Reita et s'élargir le sourire de Kai.

Aoi le serre fort dans ses bras et se relève. Il le lâche et le met dans les bras de Reita qui a arrêté de rire et sourit doucement. Ruki dépose un léger bisou sur la joue d' Aoi avant de se pelotonner contre Reita.

Aoi cherche quelqu'un des yeux depuis leur arrivée. Seulement il ne le voit toujours pas. Son sourire reste mais ses yeux s'éteignent. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir; il aurait dû s'en douter dès qu'il les a vu. Il a préféré espérer. Pour rien. Il le sait mais ça lui fait mal quand même.

Il s'efface pour les laisser entrer. Uruha n'est pas caché quelque part. Il n'est simplement pas là. Et ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. Kai pose sa main sur son épaule. Il sait. Il a compris.

Ils vont tout les deux au salon. Ruki et Reita sont dans la cuisine. Ils préparent de quoi boire avec des bouteilles qu'ils ont amenées. Entre deux baisers sûrement...

- Tu es déçu?

- De quoi?

- Qu'il ne soit pas là...

- Comme chaque fois qu'il n'est pas là.

- Il nous a dit qu'il viendrait peut être. Il n'avait pas de cadeau à t'offrir, alors il a dut que ça ne servait a rien...

- Il devrait arrêter.

- Il ne veut pas te blesser.

- Il le fait déjà pourtant...

- Pourquoi?

- Il m'évite. Il m'oublie. C'est... différent d'avant et ça me fait mal

- Il ne veut pas que tu souffres.

- C'est trop tard Kai.

- Trop tard pour quoi?

Ruki et Reita arrivent avec des verres et des bouteilles.

- Pour rien Ruki...

C'est Reita qui a parlé après avoir croisé son regard. Lui aussi le sait apparemment. Aoi se demande quand est-ce qu'il s'est montré imprudent au point que le bassiste s'en rende compte.

Ils prennent tous un verre et se servent.

- Bon, on revient! Tu bouges pas d'ici, toi!

Ils se lèvent tout les trois et sortent de l'appartement. Ils reviennent dis minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Non! Fallait pas! C'est déjà beaucoup d'être venu!

- Tait-toi et va t'assoir. Lui ordonne Kai.

Il obéit; un Kai en colère c'est jamais très engagent.

Les trois autres le suivent et déposent les paquets devant lui. Tout sourire.

Aoi se décide alors à ouvrir ses paquets. De toute façon, il est trop tard à présent, autant leur faire plaisir.

Il commence par celui de Kai: le plus gros. Il déchire doucement le papier et se retrouve nez à nez avec i, gros ampli. Celui qu'il voulait s'acheter le mois prochaine et donc il avait parlé avec lui lors d'une pose en réglant sont ancien qui commençait à mal fonctionner.

- Kai...

- Je savais que tu le voulais alors... comme j'avais pas d'idée...je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Merci Kai.

Il est sincèrement reconnaissant. Parce que ça veut dire que Kai l'écoute et qu'il veut lui faire plaisir. Parce que Kai est la gentillesse incarnée quoi qu'on en dise.

- De rien Aoi.

Kai sourit d'un sourire vrai. Et le cœur d' Aoi se réchauffe parce que Kai sait. Et qu'il veut lui faire partager sa douleur, il veut lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul.

Aoi passe aux deux paquets de Reita. Plus petits. Mais très originaux remarque-t-il en voyant ce dont il s'agit. Surtout de la part de Reita...Un jean bleu délavé trouvé sous les genoux et un t-shirt noir avec écrit en lettres blanches...

- « I'm not old, you know »Reita!

Le Reita en question explose de rire.

- Ben quoi?

- Rien. Merci. Dit-il en riant.

Reita sourit et Aoi regarde les petits paquets de Ruki. Il sait déjà ce dont il s'agit, ce qu'ils contiennent...des bijoux. Alors il les ouvre, et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Une bague, un collier et un bracelet assortis, sertis d'éclats d'obsidienne et de diamants, en or blanc brossé.

- Ruki...

- Il reste un paquet. Fait remarquer ce dernier.

Il soulève le dernier petit paquet, l'ouvre et un petit anneau en acier trempé tombe dans sa main. Un anneau noir avec un pic en onyx a chaque extrémité...un twister.

- Ruki... j'ai trente ans! Dit-il en riant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh non, ne pleure pas Aoi. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir moi.

- Ça me fait plaisir Ruki, tellement plaisir. Je … Merci.

Le plus jeune s'approche et prend le brun dans ses bras.

- Tu sais Uruha, il viendra aussi, sauf que son cadeau, il était pas fini et il voulait être seul avec toi pour te l'offrir. Lui chuchote-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Merci Ruki.

Et ce merci est encore plus sincère que les autres.

Il s'écarte du jeune homme qui retourne dans les bras de son amant.

- Merci a tout les trois.

Kai lève son verre, imité par les trois autres.

- Kempai!

Ils sourient tous. Ils sont heureux. D'être eux, d'être là... même sans Uruha.

- Demain on a pas répet' au fait. Ça sera pour jeudi maintenant.

- Merci Kai!

C'est Ruki qui a répondu, ce qui fait rire Aoi et Kai. Ils savent tous que ce soir le petit chanteur va s'en donner à cœur joie avec son bassiste. Bassiste qui en l'occurrence a tourné rouge pivoine.

- Cette couleur te va bien Rei!

- Je te permets pas Aoi, grommelle-t-il.

- Je me permets tout seul. En plus, tu ne peux rien dire, c'est mon anniversaire.

Aoi affiche un sourire de vainqueur devant l'air outré du blond qui finalement éclate de rire.

Il est 23heure lorsqu'ils décident de laisser Aoi pour rentrer chez eux. Ils n'habitent pas à côté et en plus ils n'ont pris qu'une voiture, celle de Kai étant donné qu'il est le seul à ne pas boire.

Le brun les raccompagne. Il les remercie vivement, et lorsqu'ils sont partis, il remonte chez lui, range les verres les bouteilles et les cadeaux qu'il a eu sauf le twister que Ruki lui a offert.

Lui, il le met a sa lèvre, il a fait attention à ce que son trou ne se rebouche pas. Et lorsqu'il est en place, il va voir ce que ça donne dans la glace.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette sonne. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée. C'est à ce moment là que son cœur s'emballe et qu'il se remet a espérer. Alors il va ouvrir, sans se précipiter, juste comme il faut? Il veut pouvoir se préparer à être déçu, il ne veut plus avoir mal au cœur parce que ce n'est pas celui qu'il attend.

Mais, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, son cœur se serre et les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux pour dévaler les joues cette fois? Seulement, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse et son cœur n'est pas triste. Non, il est soulagé. Soulagé et heureux de ne pas avoir espérer pour rien, parce que devant lui ce n'est un quelconque ami qui se tient. Non...

Devant lui, c'est Uruha.

Uruha qui lui sourit et qui, lorsqu'il voit ses larmes panique, lâche le bouquet de roses rouges et blanches et le prend dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure par A-chan. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi...

- Baka.

C'est la seule chose que le guitariste brun arrive à articuler. Alors le blond le serre plus fort contre lui.

Il rentre dans l'appartement du brun et dépose celui-ci sur le canapé. Puis il repart, chercher le bouquet et le paquet qu'il a laissé sur le paillasson a l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il revient, les sanglots d' Aoi se sont tus. Mais pas ses larmes. Qui coulent encore et toujours sur ses joues. Larmes de joies, de soulagement, il ne sait pas; il a peur. Peur d'avoir mal fait, peur de le avoir fait mal aussi.

Alors il le prend dans ses bras encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, il le met sur ses genoux, et il le berce. Il le berce en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille. Des mots qu'Aoi a toujours voulut entendre sans même le savoir. Des mots qu'il n'espérait plus.

Parce que le comportement d' Uruha avait changé, parce qu'Uruha lui même avait changé; parce qu'il avait changé lui aussi et qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin sanas même s'en rendre compte, sans même se l'avouer.

Ce sont les mots qu'Uruha lui souffle au creux de l'oreille, le caressant de ses expirations. Douloureuses expirations. Uruha ne sait pas si ses sentiments sont réciproques. Uruha ne sait pas s'il ne fait pas que blesser Aoi plus encore. Alors Uruha lui demande. Il lui demande de ne plus pleurer. Et Aoi se calme, doucement, lentement.

Et Uruha lui demande pourquoi il est si triste. Et lorsqu'Aoi lui répond que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas le perdre, Uruha se dit qu'ils ont perdus un temps précieux tout les deux.

- Je pensait que tu me détestais lorsque je faisait ça...

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Uruha, même lorsque tu as arrêté ces gestes que j'aime énormément.

Un silence passe. Et le brun relève la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Doucement. Calmement. Parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment dans quoi il se lance. Parce qu'il sait qu'Uruha l'aime et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Parce qu'il doute de lui...

Mais Uruha répond tendrement à son chaste baiser.

- Bon anniversaire Aoi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé...

- Arrête de penser Uruha...

**_OWARI_**

_Un petit one shot sans prétention. j'espère qu'il vous aura plu^^_

_Vous l'avez deviné c'était en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Aoi un des guitariste de The gazetttE pour se strente ans; Mon Dieu quand j'y pense ce type est toujours aussi bien conservé, peut e^tre un peu trop mince mais toujours aussi wahou. et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils faisaient de la musique de merde xD_

_petite info, oui je fais ma groupie mais c'est un groupe dont je connaissait le son avant de connaitre l'image donc j'ai le droit de le faire en toute impunitée! je ne suis pas une groupie _

_Aoi: mais biens ur on allé te le dire..._

_Uruha: et les poster? les wallpapers?_

_Yume: les wall? quels wall?_

_Uruha: ceux de ton PC et de ton portable _

_Yume: bah quoi, les photos sont belles j'en profite_

_Aoi: pourquoi y a que moi dessus alors?_

_Yume: parce que ce sont les plus belles voyons!_

_Uruha: t'es pas objective et puis d'abord il est à moi _

_Yume: autant que tu veux, j'aime autant vous voir ensemble ^^_

_*part en sifflottant gaiement*_

_Aoi: elle est folle._

_Uruha: oui de toi _


End file.
